D-BC: Episode 69
( Tigator flies high above Lustrous ) ' '( Lustrous is looking through the dead, spiky bushes ) ( Tigator's three heads stare at the spiky bushes, causing them to glow purple, blue, and gold ) ' '( Lustrous looks up, spotting Tigator, then flies towards Tigator ) ' '( Lustrous also glows purple, blue, and glow ) ''' '''BOOM! ( The dead bushes explode in a massive explosive that has flames burst up and cover the surrounding area, including Tigator. Lustrous also faced an explosion and is covered by the sky rocketing flames ) ( The amount of smoke in the area is extremely high ) ''' ''Away from the battleground...'' '''Drarieror) ... ( Electrilyr lightly shocks Drarieror again ) Drarieror) ... Bling) *Upset* Tigator started fun without us! ''' '''Arric) Like Tigator anyways... Drarieror) Why isn't Tigator with you anyways. ' '''Arric) He got a little ups-' 'Blue) Acted like a and went ahead. Such ...He's a , did you get that ? ' '''Arric) ... Drarieror) I hate you! *Speeds up a bit, ignoring Electrilyr* Back to the battleground... Nexus) *Coughs* VALKYRIE OUT OF HERE! ' '( Mike coughs loudly ) Valkyrie) *Steps out of the portal* NO! Nexus) YES! ' '''Valkyrie) Burzeator, may I see Mike? ' 'Burzeator) *Comes out of the portal* Surez *Hands Mike to Valkyrie* ' '''Valkyrie) *Holds Mike next to Nexus* Watch dummy! *Valkyrie creates a bubble like shield* ( The portal closes ) Nexus) Or that. Valkyrie) Uh huh. *Flies into the smoke* ''' ''In the portal...'' '( Smoke moves around in the portal, being shocked and transformed ) ' '( The smoke gains a head ) ' '???) RAAAAAAWRRRRRRRR! ' ''Back by the battlegrounds...'' '''( Burzeator whips up some winds ) ( Flames quickly rise towards Valkyrie, covering Valkyrie's shield entirely ) ''' '''Valkyrie) WOW. Nexus) ... ( Mike shakes from being in total fear ) ( The flames glow blue and turn to smog ) ' '( Tigator flies beside Valkyrie with a blue aura, a yellow hoop above his head, and angel wings. Tigator's tail is changed to a regular black tail with four yellow hoops surrounding and rotating around it ) Valkyrie) He's back! ' '''Angelic Tigator) Get out of here, this is too dangerous for anyone. ' 'Valkyrie) Then you don't know me. ' 'Angelic Tigator) I want you out, their lives matter. No one should die nor get hurt. ' '''( A white and black blast heads towards Valkyrie and Tigator ) ( Tigator flies in front of Valkyrie; Tigator absorbs the white and black blast ) ''' '''Angelic Tigator) Now go. ( Valkyrie flies away from Tigator ) ( Burzeator still tries to decrease the amount of smoke around the area, but is unsuccessful ) ( Tigator glows a deeper light blue and blasts through the smoke ) ' '( The smoke enters Tigator's body, as he moves ) ( Lustrous releases a blast towards Tigator ) ( Burzeator goes into the smoke, not knowning he just passed Tigator ) ' '( Burzeator is hit by Lustrous' blast ) ' '( Burzeator crashes into a rocky wall, then falls into the huge flames below ) ( Lustrous releases another blast towards Tigator ) ' '( Tigator flies through the blast ) ' '( Lustrous multiplies into two more Lustrouses ) ' '( Tigator charges into the Lustrous 2 ) ' '( Lustrous 2 disappears ) ' '( Lustrous 1 and 3 grab Tigator's tail ) ' '( Lustrous 2 appears above Tigator, charging a strong blast ) ' '( Lustrous 1 bites Tigator's tail ) ' '''Angelic Tigator) THAT'S NOT NICE! *Releases a yellow blast from his tail* ' '( Lustrous 1's head is shot off his body ) ' '( Lustrous 1's head and body fall into the flames ) ' '( Lustrous 2 releases the blast ) ' '( Angelic Tigator throws Lustrous 3 into the blast, using her tail ) ' '( Lustrous 3 disappears into energy ) ' 'Angelic Tigator) I'M A MURDER! *Aura turns red* ' '( Two large fangs come out of Tigator's mouth. Tigator's wings turn to dark-red wings. His eyes are now red and his body has became more demonic; spiky, stiff fur everywhere. Tigator's tail has turned to a blade with blades coming out ) ' 'Demonic Tigator) I WILL KILL YOU! *Charges towards Lustrous 2* ' '( Lustrous 2 disappears ) ' '( Demonic Tigator exits the smoke, looking at Valkyrie ) ' '''Demonic Tigator) TIME TO DIE! ( Valkyrie glows a red color ) Valkyrie) ... Demonic Tigator) BURN IN ! *Releases a meteor blast from his mouth* ''' '''Nexus) Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! ( Valkyrie's fist heats up and punches the opponent ) ( Valkyrie turns around, punching the meteor blast with Nexus and Mike in his other arm ) ' '( A small part of the blast goes back to Tigator ) ' '( Tigator looks at the small part ) ' '( The small part glows red ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( The small part blows up into a black ball that sucks in the remaining smoke and flames ) ' '''Demonic Tigator) YOUR SOUL IS MINE! *Eats the black ball, once the smoke and flames are all gone* ( Lustrous 2 attacks Tigator ) ' '''Demonic Tigator) YOU WILL BE DEVOURED! *Smacks Lustrous 2 with his tail* ' '( Lustrous 2's body is sliced in half, then her energy is drained into Tigator ) ' '''Burzeator) *Glowing orange* Thatz waz AWEZOMEZ! ( Tigator charges towards Burzeator ) ' '''Burzeator) KITTYZ NOZ! ' '( Valkyrie comes out of no where, punching the back of Tigator's head ) ' 'Burzeator) YAYZ! *Uppercuts Tigator* ' '''( Tigator turns to his Osbyss Tigator ball form ) Burzeator) TEAMZ EXPLOEZ WINS! ' 'D-BC: Episode 70 '' D-BC: Episode 69 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Lustrous Category:Drarieror Category:Bling Category:Arric Category:Electrilyr Category:Nexus Category:Valkyrie Category:Mike Category:Burzeator Category:Angelic Tigator Category:Demonic Tigator